1. Field
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions air containing dust using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed inside a main body, and filters the dust in the main body. The vacuum cleaner is classified into a manual cleaner or an automatic cleaner. The manual cleaner is a cleaner with which a user directly performs a cleaning operation, and the automatic leaner is a cleaner which performs the cleaning operation while traveling by oneself. The manual cleaner may be classified into a canister type in which a suction nozzle is provided separately from a main body and connected with the main body through a connection tube, and an upright type in which the suction nozzle is coupled to the main body.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0034851 (published on Apr. 26, 2006), there is disclosed a wire and wireless vacuum cleaner (hereinafter, referred to as a “vacuum cleaner”). The vacuum cleaner disclosed in the reference includes a battery and a cord reel, and a vacuum suction motor which may simultaneously use a battery power source of DC power and an external power source of AC power is installed therein. And the vacuum cleaner further includes a cord reel door, and an AC/DC switch. The AC/DC switch is switched to an AC power mode when the cord reel door is opened, and switched to a DC power mode when cord reel door is closed.
According to the reference, since the vacuum cleaner includes both the battery and the cord reel, there is a problem that the vacuum cleaner is heavy. Also, since the AC mode or the DC mode should be switched using the AC/DC switch, there is another problem that a manufacturing cost is increased, and a structure thereof is complicated. Also, since a cord reel door opening detecting sensor for detecting opening and closing of the cord reel door should be provided to switch the modes, there is still another problem that the manufacturing cost is further increased, and the structure thereof is further complicated.
The above reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings or additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.